


Guardians of Drakosoar

by AureRose



Category: Drakonsoar, Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Herbalism, Herbology, Magic, Parallel Dimension, Parallel Universes, at the same time not enough, everyone is a oc - Freeform, things maybe a little too detail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureRose/pseuds/AureRose
Summary: In a world of dragons, there are only four Guardians and the Guardians were created to keep balance to this world of dragons called Drakonsoar. But in this world of powerful creatures, mostly dragons the Guardians were created to be the gods in the world to help and shape Drakonsoar into a place where everyone can find happiness and train their skills to do amazing and powerful things and to protect love ones, but what would happen if something cause it to change





	1. Epilogue

In a world of dragons, there are only four Guardians and the Guardians were created to keep balance to this world of dragons called Drakonsoar. But in this world of powerful creatures, mostly dragons the Guardians were created to be the gods in the world to help and shape Drakonsoar into a place where everyone can find happiness and train their skills to do amazing and powerful things and to protect loved ones, to do amazing shows of power, and to fight the ones that threatened their way of life. Most of the skills and powers every being is fueled by magic and every being have some magic. But even gods can’t be there forever, once in awhile the Guardians are very similar to the Phoenix will be reborn from their ash or corpse, they will return and continue what they want to do and to help the mortals with problems they see that in their help. So that brings us here in a temple on top of a volcano that on the coast near the ocean in the flame area of the only land mass on the plant.  
Three cloaked figures stand in the detail of the temple, the moon was almost at its peak. The first figure has his cloak dark green with a white outline and a sun pendent keeping it on the figure, the one on his right has a dark grey cloak with a black outline and a star pendant, the last of the three has a dark blue cloak with a light green outline with a spike pendant. Another figure runs in a black cloak with a dark blue outline with a Luna pendant (a crescent moon) that’s flying in the wind. “So should we get down to busyness now that Ruby is here,” said the figure with the star pendant, “or do we need to wait until the sun rises Jack,” he said towards the one with the sun pendant.

  
“No Core we can start now,” said Jack now looking towards the figure with the spike pendant, “ now Leo well you be so kind as to bring the special steel tables” Leo nods and walks to the side grabbing five steel tables from behind a pillar.

  
On the first steel table, a holographic image reveals that Ruby the first Guardian is similar to a creature called a Flame fox, but with a red jewel that's shaped like a diamond with a flame symbol in the middle that's on her forehead. A Flame fox is a creature that body looks similar like a red fox but bigger. Well, a red fox is around the size of a dog, a Flame fox can go to a grown human's waist when on all fours so between three to four feet, and on their hind legs, they can be between five to six feet tall. Their coat is dark gray, it turns a lighter shade of gray if there scars. A flame symbol on the center of their mane and on both sides of her sides. What the name says you can guess these are beings of fire and shadows. They have manes that look more like they puff long fur from their chest, the fur of their mane in their ears different colors as well as their claws and the nose it depends on their gender, purple is female yellow is male. They have great skills controlling flame, they can withstand even swimming in lava and magma it likes how humans swimming in water and are immune to high temperatures, and they can control the shadows just like their paws to created wings made of shadows, but her feathers have red tips. Ruby being a goddess can shapeshift, using fire flames so control her powers to do so without worry, she can even make her flames harmless to everyone, and can make strings out of her hands that are the color of red blood that she can control just as well as her flames.

  
The second steel table’s holographic display says Jack the second Guardian is similar to a creature called a Flame wolf, but with a blue jewel that's shaped like a diamond with a flame symbol in the middle that's on his forehead. Jack can make his flames heal any from animals to plants. He has a green thumb. A Flame wolf is almost just like a flame fox, but their body is similar to a wolf. Grayish blue coat, their flames are blue, a foot taller than a flame fox, they are being made of fire and sunlight. Instead of wings of shadows, their wings are like angels wings but made out of light.  
The third steel tables holographic says Leo the third Guardian is a spike dragon, but with a light blue orb on top of his head surrounded by spikes. A spike dragon is a western dragon that has spikes on his back of his head to the tip of his tail. The spikes work like a porcupine’s quills. A spike dragon has bat-like wings that can complete cocoon them self if wanted, hook-like talons, and the tallest they are five feet and they are sleek and build for speed.

  
The fourth steel table’s holographic says Core is the last and fourth Guardian a Soul dragon, but with a grey jewel that's shaped like a diamond in the middle that's on his forehead. A soul dragon is basically a black western dragon that can blend in with shadows and other dark areas really easy. They are known to do magic basic on shadow and are great with making equipment for everyday use.  
The last steel table’s holographic says Every Guardian has one thing that is very rare for others to be able to do, Ruby makes beings made of shadows that do her bidding she calls them Shadowbox. Jack can have a healing thumb to everything like plant or animal. Leo can make his spikes flexible like rope and act like long fur if wanted. Core can make enchanted pendants with a limited of power so it can’t make others stronger than the maker.

  
“Are you sure this is wise, this may bite us in the butt in the future?” said Ruby looking a little worry.  
“Don’t worry Ruby, we are hiding these in your temple after all and plus they won’t be able to find them without the special pendant Core made to guild anyone and unlock them from the special magic vault that's in the temple that no one knows but us” said Leo placing the tables in the center of the group. “So where is the pendant Core,” he said while clapping the ash from his scales “we need to clear this place up Ruby it a little of a mess and why on a volcano”

  
“What there is no need to worry about the volcano It's _not very active,_ ” said ruby opening the magic vault and placing the tables inside will do it with a knowing grin of what's about to happen. The crystal near the back of the temple that looks like a pillar that connects a small crystal on the roof that's absorbing the light to the core crystal that's in the center of Drakonsoar shines brightly in the full moon’s light. Leo freezes while Jack and Core try and keep a strict face while mouthing a countdown. 3….2….1 and Leo give Ruby a glare that says he will rip her a new throat.  
“What I think I really _blew the roof off_ the place on that one," said Ruby snickering. What they don’t know is while they were busy trying to keep their faces strict and Leo to busy giving to his roar of disapproval she close the vault with her Luna pendant making sure that now and forever her pendant is the key to the five steel tables.

“If this wasn’t important I would bite you, but for now I will put it aside,” said Leo looking like he wanted to kill her.

  
She replies “but I thought _you lava me_ ” she was ready to shapeshift into an owl to make her get away. The last pun pushes Leo off the edge as he tries and bites Ruby, keyword in tries. Ruby was no longer standing where she was moments ago, instead, she was flying away as a horned owl flying towards the flame fox tribe-territory of the area while Leo was lifting a roar of anger on the soon dot in the sky and Core and Jack was laughing their butts off of what just happen.

  
“I guess we should leave too, unless you want her to come back with even more puns” said Jack forming his angel-like wings that pushes his cloak out of the way “so I will see you guys later!” and Jack just flies away to the flame wolf tribe territory unknowing that the pendants use to lock the vault is not the one that they planned to use.

  
“I don’t want to hear any more of her terrible puns!” said Leo flying to his tribe’s territory, just like Jack he is unknowing of what happened to the vault. When he was out of earshot Core smirk at Ruby’s work with the lock. “Oh, Ruby, smart idea with the lock, now we need your pendant to unlock it and we all know how you guard that thing like it’s part of your soul, now this pendant can only guild who wants to know where the steel table is, now where to put this,” said Core

  
Walking away looking around the temple’s pillars are made out of lava rocks and floor a plush bone color that glows with the little lava pool that is at the back of the temple with the crystal in the middle of it. “Ruby does make a good looking temple with the theme that's going on” Core comments. Then he jumps out of the temple and takes flight towards the Crystal Lake that shines with the light of the moon. Ruby comes and circles Core in her normal form with her wings glowing brightly.

  
“So did I _rock it_ in there or are you flying towards that lake of yours that's in my tribe-territory,” she said while looking at the ingot pendant that's in his talons.  
“I’m just going to drop this somewhere,” said Core now landing near a lake that surrounded by pine and oak trees covered in ash. “Someone will find this someday” dropping the pendant in the lake “and this ends a day” Ruby landing next to Core, they both look up at the moon starting to set.

  
Unknown to them that a soul dragon that looks like Core watch the pendant being thrown in the lake. He stays in the shadows closes as he can to try and hear what they are saying sadly it’s not. “So Ruby nice work on the lock, I did something to the pendant I was thrown,” said Core.

  
Ruby looking down at the lake watching the moonlight being reflected off the lake “what did you do to it?” now switching from walking on two legs to four. “As soon as whoever use it that finds the vault, it well shows them what the key looks like and am guessing now that makes sure that one of us will know if someone is seeking the info we hide from the world,” Core said sneaking a look at Ruby’s face.

  
Her face looks calm, but her red eyes that are a little darker than blood looks like she has something on her mind. “What are you thinking” Ruby looks at Core with a calm face and said “are you not thinking about all the bad things that happen or how the Humans are starting to go to war with all who have some type of blood that belongs from dragons” Ruby now walking towards the lake. “Humans don’t have the-”.  
He was cut off with the sounds exposition and the roaring of battle “looks like the war as started” said Ruby still calm at the water. “Come on I got a plain” now taking off to the sky flying towards the battle. “I don’t have a good feeling about this,” said Core taking off after Ruby, Will the other Core fellows close behind.

  
They flow away from the flame fox's territory and towards the soul dragon’s territory that only towards the east south, in between the flame wolf and the flame fox territory. What they see is blood littered the ashy forest floor, dead bodies of soul dragons and humans spread across the battle, humans in what looks like knight armor fighting and destroying the soul dragons and their nest.  
Ruby flow high to get a better view of how big the battlefield. It wasn’t just the soul dragons, it was every dragon in the fire land of the island. “It looks like we have no choices” said Ruby she now looking at the battle with sad eyes, she turns towards Core and shouts “CORE LOOKS LIKE WE NEED THE OTHERS AND TO PUT THE PLAN IN ACTION” with this Core released a roar that sounds similar to a howl to the other guardians, Ruby lands in the middle of the battle and summons all of her magic and power making the ground under her shift, then Core lands to her right and does the same, minutes later Jack land to her left and soon after that Leo land in front of her.

  
They form a circle putting all their magic and power between them all causing the earth to shake, the humans around them try to stop what's coming, but their magic is keeping them away. “You know what will happen to us right,” said Leo looking to everyone, they all nod and Jack say “We will become completely new People and have to recover our memories” looking sad “I hope we will stay friends even if we don’t remember what happen”

  
“What’s the plan going to do, again,” said Leo. The magic start to make a low screeching sound that gaining in volume every moment they wait. “You will know when you remember this,” said Jack, it looks like he is starting to have trouble controlling his magic. “3” shout Ruby while a crowd of humans started to form around them yelling “this is not the end!” or “we will finish this someday!” “2” the color of all their magic started to mix together to make a rainbow of colors “1” the other Core rushes in and grabs core putting in his magic at the last moment, they can’t stop even if they wanted to at that point. “NOW!” Their magic blows up and spread across the planet pushing all humans to apart of the island, and breaking it into six different islands being pushed away from each other to different areas of the planet.

  
All of the islands have one thing in common, each island has a temple with different color crystal pillars inside. The first island had all the humans, it had only a pure forest with white sand beaches. The only thing keeping the humans from leaving is a magic barrier that can only be lifted by two of the four guardians break it with their magic.

  
The second island was all of the flame areas that include the forest cover in ashes and the only volcano. The home territory of the flame foxes, flame wolfs, and spike dragons. The third island was one of the biggest islands. Complete desert with little plants, water, and a little area of mountains. The fourth island, mostly a forest with a large plane biome. The fifth island was second of the biggest islands. Half of the island was a swampland, while the other half was a snowy wonderland and mountains area. The rest of the landmass turn into tiny islands that are across the sea and oceans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link to other websites https://www.wattpad.com/416119230-guardians-of-drakosoar-chapter-1-the-history-of  
> https://www.quotev.com/story/9667648/Guardians-of-Drakonsoar


	2. CHAPTER 1 Reborn Into A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plot finally starts

\----------ten years later----------  
Carlos the alpha of the Flamefox tribe walks into the training field with a book titled Basic guide to the command structure. He looks around and sees a group of kits around the age of nine in the field waiting for Carlos to start their lesson. “ok kits today lesson is about the rank system of this world and a little bit of the Guardians” said Carlos walking and sitting in the middle of the group kit. one kit in particular sit in front of Carlos she has a Luna pendant hanging around her neck and a red jewel that's shaped like a diamond with a flame symbol in the middle that's on her forehead, and a tuft of long fur hanging off the top of her head. Carlos looks around the kits to make sure they are listening and starts reading.  
  
“You can tell what rank each Dragon goes into by a glowing chest that stops close to the middle of their necks and wings. they start to glow once they in the middle of their teens.” The kits with the Luna pendant looks at her chest and she sees that she has a red glow, but she knows she was born with that. she is now very curious.  
  
“alpha dominant or/and leader of a group or pack. Their glow is red.”  
  
[I’m an alpha? but I’m nine and eleven months. I'll ask Carlos later] she now straightens up a little, the other kit looks at her a little questionable.  
  
“Betas The job of the Betas is to serve as an advisor/helper to the Alpha(s) exclusively and to help them greet newcomers. Their glow is blue.”  
  
“Delta They act as mediators (eg. helping to resolve disagreements), messengers (taking messages between pack members or between packs) and counselors (helping pack members with any troubles they might have). There is glow is green.”  
  
“Gamma protector, if you will. The Gammas are responsible for making sure that everything is safe. Their glow is orange.”  
  
“Omega An Omega is the lowest ranking member The Omega has a lot of spare time and usually goes hungry for food if there is a food shortage. Their glow is white.”  
  
“Zeta refers to creatures who have opted out of traditional societal expectations that serve as a helper, builder, protector, provider, defender, and mates while accepting that these roles also require them to be disposed of if required – in mind, body and not infrequently in death. their glow is a sliver.”  
  
he turns the page look up to check on the kits seeing the looks he starts reading the next page.  
  
“Now everyone knows that Core made each pendant that the Guardian wears almost the time. The pendants are unbreakable as long as the person they are made for is alive and they have the owner’s magic signature. On the pendant, there are two buttons one red, one green. red is for their cloaks and green for their favorite weapon.” They all straighten up and looks at him with their full attention. he is now putting the book down to show the kit the picture of the pendants.  
  
“Ruby has the Luna pendant (a crescent moon). Her favorite weapons are double bladed sword the size of a glaive that is similar to a haladie (she calls it a double-bladed glaive) and dual wield reverse daggers. Her cloak is black with a dark blue outline.”  
  
The kit look at her pendant looks just the same as in the picture [i have Ruby's pendant. how? they said someone left it with me when they found me by crystal lake six years ago.] she is now questioning a lot of things now.  
  
“Leo has the spike pendant. His favorite weapons are Katar, bow, and arrow.His cloak is a dark blue cloak with a light green outline.”  
  
“Jack has the sun pendant. His favorite weapons are gauntlets and a spiked mace.His cloak is dark green with a white outline.”  
  
“Core has the star pendant.His favorite weapons are war hammer and a double-bladed battle axe. His cloak is a dark gray cloak with a black outline.” making sure they all have a look at the picture. He closes the book picking up and stands up and said “I’m teaching this cause this is knowledge everyone on this planet knows this, and it’s very important information. now lesson is over for today.” The kits were not satisfied with this, one kit with puffy tail steps up and ask “why does Rose have her glow if she is not at the age yet, her jewel and the pendant too?” they were all curiosity. [wait am I? no way-] her thoughts were cut off by Carlos looks directly to Rose and says “You all should have guessed, well half of you” he now looks at all the kits and says “you all remember the story of what happened ten years ago.” They all nod “she is a Guardian the reborn version of Ruby, the spell cast back then seems to get rid of their memories so they are new people, blank minded, and as for her glow all Guardians are alphas.” He looks at all their shock face, except Rose she looks like she just figured it out moments ago. “Ha cool,” said Rose now following Carlos on fours leavening the group of kits that are still in stock with some has their mouth open. she sees some flies on the ground and asks “What do you call a fly that can dance?” with a grin some know where this is leading, but Carlos just goes along with it and said “I don’t know what” a grin starting to form. some kits hold their breath hoping it won’t happen. “A jitterbug.” she starts snickering, while others moan and groans while rolling their eyes.  
  
Carlos snickers while Rose looks behind her to see the other kids they look at her in a funny way looking like they're about to chase her she forms her wings and flies into the air. When she's in the air she sees in the distance a group of dragons chasing what appears to be a human. She flies closer to get a better look, as she gets closer she realizes it is a human, but he doesn't appear to be scared, he has a playful aura to the way he moves. The human runs into a thick part of the forest losing the Chasing dragons, she flies and lands on a Branch looking at the human. The human Morphing into another form, the other form looks like a diamond dragon but Instead of blue scales and red diamonds Instead it's black scales and purple diamonds, with a skull-shaped birthmark between his wings. Rose Smirks and dissolves into the dragon’s shadow. The Strange Dragon checks its surrounding and walks to the beginning of the forest Behind the dragons that were chasing him.  
  
“What you guys looking for?” said the dragon to the ones that were chasing him. The dragon group that was chasing him are made out of ten dragons, one beta, and nine gammas. The beta said “We are searching for a human we were chasing him just now but he slipped away through”  
  
“But the humans have been trapped on an island with a Barrier by the guardians” Rose changes back into a solid form and walks from behind the strange dragon to stop right next to him, he looks to his right seeing Rose and says “this guardian” while thinking [fuck, she saw me Didn't she]. “Yeah i was their all humans were Sucked in and Now trapped there” Rose thought {let’s see where this is going, but one thing's for sure it’s going to be funny} while looking at the dragon’s face seeing the slightly concerned look on his face.the group of dragon attention on her, gamma number one says “Respectfully guardian we know what we saw and we know what we were chasing granted we know it doesn't make sense but ….” “do you Have Proof like a tuft of hair Even footsteps? But one thing is for sure the only way a human can be here is because a Guardian allowed the human in question Through, and I know of no one did that” the strange dragon hums and nods in agreement through her Statement while holding in some of his Snickering while thinking [This is just too f****** good to be true]. The entire group is slightly unsure and little confused Gamma number two said “But we saw it … ? ” the strange dragon replies saying “You're not sounding too sure their bud”  
  
The group is even more confused now. The group of dragons reluctantly start to leave while rose and the strange Dragon start to crack up and start chuckling slightly trying to hold it together until The group is out of earshot. When the group of dragons is gone both rows in the strange Dragon start losing their s*** and start laughing really loud and hard. After ten minutes of laughing, they finally start calming down. When they finally settled down the strange Dragon looks over to the guardian and says “You're so my turn into my dragon form back there didn't you?” “Maybe I did maybe I haven’t we'll see what happens, Didn't get your name there” she looks at him a little coyly. The strange Dragon looks back at her with the debating look on his face. He decides to go with it and tell her his name. “ my name is Tim Deathwing. I am a Death Dragon. I assume you are Rose Flamefox?” She looks a little questionable“Death Dragon but you look more like a diamond dragon are you a hybrid by any chance, and yes I am Rose” Tim looks at Rose and says “... Well in a way I am” looking away “Is it your mother or father the Death dragon in your family” she still looking coy. He starts to look uncomfortable with the conversation but he answers anyway. “ my mother is the Death Dragon in my family” Guessing by the change of your form I'm Assuming your father is human, am I right?” looking at his purple eyes. He doesn't answer he looks away from the guardian and stay silent. Rose has a face of complete calmness “I'll take that as a yes” she walks out of his sight on all fours “no worries I'll keep this a secret just remember me” she forms her wings and flies to an unknown destination.  
  
Tim’s eyes flash red in Anger for a brief second then change back to purple the anger now showing on his face. Tim mumbles to himself “Stupid for not checking everywhere before I changed. I should probably go tell my mother about this.” Tim spread his wings and flies into the air then he flies towards home Where the volcano is. In one of the caves near the base of the volcano is where Tim lands and goes inside. as he walks inside he catches The Familiar scent of his mother. he sees the familiar purple glow that her magic makes mixed with the Red Alpha glow. his mother who was just sleeping wakes up and looks at him Instantly aware that something is wrong by the way I'm walking into the cave. “What is wrong my little one?” she asks. Tim looks at his mother and says “that obvious?” She shakes her head and says “you are my child I know when you are troubled and when you are happy. I raised you” Tim winces as he tells his mother about the dragons that he was having fun with when they were chased his end of the Guardian that saw him change from human form to Dragon form. she doesn't interrupt him as he speaks she just listens and when he's done speaking she Chuckles a little and says “ that Rose was always playful one. don't worry little one she won't tell anyone about it. If anything little one she’s more likely to become one of your closest friends. One that you will be able to trust in the future.” my mother laughs a little “Now come here so we can rest Little One.” she lifts her wing exposing her belly for me to sleep next to her. I walk to her and lay against her belly. I close my eyes as she puts her wing down over me and sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to check the links  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11553438/chapters/25947261


	3. CHAPTER 2 Memories of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she found out more about her pendant and

\---------- 2 days later ----------

 

Pov Tim

 

I wake up under my mother’s wing but by the way, she’s breathing she isn’t asleep. I stay still as I hear another voice talking to my mother. “-then have a good day Alpha.” I hear the other dragon take off into the air. My mother lifts her wing and looks at me “I think it's time we do what we have been talking about.” I sigh and get up. “Do you really think we need to?” she nods a sad look in her eyes. “Just don't attack the guards and they won't be aggressive. Ok?” the sadness in her voice is unmistakable. I smile to her reassuringly “hey if they don't see me as a threat then I won't get put in the barrier with the humans. And I won't give them a reason to see me as a threat.” she nods as I put on a cloak and walk out. I take a deep breath and start walking to the lava temple. I walk to a tree that's close to the temple.

I wait till the guards turn away then take my cloak off and sit against the tree in my human form. A guard starts to walk past me not seeing me. I say “Excuse me, good sir. Would you happen to have a glass of water on you? I'm very thirsty at the moment.” the spike dragon turns to me confused as to who talked then he sees me and has the most priceless look of confusion on his face. He seems so confused as to seeing me sitting there without a care in the world that he freezes for a moment in utter disbelief.

I sit there waiting for him to get his bearings again.

 

\---------- 2 days before ----------

 

Pov Rose

 

Rose walked away from the hybrid name Tim thinking {maybe I should have given him my full name, but then again knowing a goddess full name allows you to do certain ritual if they are the ones telling you}. By the time her thoughts added she realizes she is at crystal lake. She then had another realization {wait if am a goddess then what type of goddess am I} debating on what to do next she decided to check her pendant and then read the book about her past self to learn more about herself.

Looking at her pendant she sees it has three buttons, not two. Yes Carlos was right there is a red and green one, but there is a blue one. The green one on top, the red in the middle, and the blue on the bottom. The Pendant itself looks like a crescent moon, it’s light blue with another crescent moon inside but that one is gray with five red button that looks like they are spread from top to bottoms but not in a line.

She was wondering what the blue one was for so she presses it, then a shadow spread from the pendant covering her in shadows in seconds. As soon as it started the shadows disappeared leaving her in some type of gray armor. She wanted to know what she looks like so she looks at her reflection and she found out what the blue button was for, it was made for armor, a unique type of looking armor.

It was gray armor almost covering her entire body, and it looks like one side mirrors the other. The helmet looks like a similar to a luchador mask, a line that comes from the bottom point of her jewel that is always on her forehead that looks like it apart of the helmet seems to divide into two line that goes to different sides of her face. It connects to another line that is in the middle of a piece that spreads from the helmet to a sharp point cane of like a tusk that stays flat and razor sharp that ends in the middle of her muzzle. The point color is blue then fades to orange than at the base of the tusk it fades back to the gray color of the armor. When the line connects it zig down one then sag up one and turn into a black three leaf mark.

The body has the pendant in the middle of her chest and looks like apart of her armor. A line spread from the sides of the pendant to the sides of her body dividing into three part that connects to three black claw marks one line connects to the beginning of each mark. Besides the marks the body of the armor looks like an exoskeleton, if I turn my body into a cycle in one direction then it well spike out in the other and go flat in the direction I turn my body to, it in fact is all was spiking out some were my chest spike out if I lift my head up or spike out if I lift it down on my back. The only piece that stays together doesn’t spike to is the shoulder armor, but it ends at a point and has a mark. That mark seems to starts at the base of the back of my neck divides into two then one line goes to one side one the other sides once one line the center of the shoulder divides into another two lines but one curls towards the head then turns into a black three pointed leaf the other line continuous then curls to the other direction then turn into another black three pointed leaf.

 

The arm only seems to be Gauntlets that end at the elbows. Were the elbow was is a light blue than a black line cycle around slowly going down until it met to a point on the other side then a black zig zag goes down until it reaches the wrist, the interior part of the gauntlets from the blue until the gray wrist is dark green. The line divides into five different lines that follow the bones of the paw until it reaches the middle phalange. A sharp light blue point claw on each finger goes up until it spikes out on we're the line Mets.

 

The leg is mostly cover where it connects to the body it spikes out like the body it goes until the ankle joint were one piece goes around and spikes up so were every then is flat only one spike sticks out. From then on there is no armor until it reaches the boot. Some as the gauntlet it starts light blue but one the black like met it divides into five until it reaches the talons that are light blue, besides the light blue pieces every then else it gray.

 

She really likes the armor like how the light of the afternoon sun reflects off it and- wait afternoon sun. last time she checks it was still a mourning. Wow did she really look at her reflects for a few hours. Looking at the sun again confirms that yes she did look at her reflection for a few hours. {may as well get that book} look at her chest, placing her paw where the buttons should be and add some pressure near the bottom trying to press any button a moment later shadows cover and soon disappeared.

{well that works} she then formed her wings and fly to the nest. The FlameFox nest it has five trees one in the middle of a big hill with the other four at the corners that is the only way to tell the difference besides where the trees are placed you really can’t tell it apart from the other hills and trees..flying to the ground she moves the vines covering the entrance and walks in to the first floor.

The first floor only has a stone stairway deeper into the nest. The stairway leads to a hallway that spirals to the last floor. These are archways that let you enter the floors. The second floor is where everyone sleeps, on the third floor where the healers and medics live and work. The fourth floor is the nursery is which is to be kits and mothers live until the kits become nine months old to start there training under a mentor. The fifth floor where the leader’s sleep and where the meetings take place. The sixth floor with all the knowledge is stored and, the last floor where the resources are stored.

Deforming her wings and making sure she didn’t drop anything. She goes down the spiral hallway passing the archway that leads to the second floor, but when is about to pass the third floor she sees something interesting. The rest of the group of nine-year-olds are cover in a bunch of leaf and twigs deceived to make a tower using themselves to get to the top shelf to eat what looks like white puffs. Debating on saying any, she just let them be and go on her way making it to the sixth floor without anything else happening. She tries and thinks about where the book that may have the knowledge she wants.

“Hey Rose, what are you doing here at this hour aren’t you trying to find bunny moss” she turns to see berry a flamefox. A male flamefox but has lighter fur shape as a berry on his left eye, his also in the twelve-year-olds groups. “Just looking for a book berry do you know where any books about the Guardian are?” Berry goes to the right then goes straight three rows than looks at the bottom of the shelf “what type of book?” “the one about Ruby and the base of the others” Berry grabs two books and hands them to me. “Thanks, Berry tell your father I said Will glass coffins be a success? Remains to be seen. it’s a hint to something in the future.”

He just looks at me a little warily and said “when you give hints that means something going to happen and coffins? Sometime about death” He starts walking away and stop at the end of the row and said over his shoulder “I’ll tell him just don’t burn anything” and he’s gone. I just walk to a table a few rows deeper, sat down and read the title of the books. The first one said History of the Guardians and the second one said History behind the Guardian Ruby.

“Ok let’s see what the other Guardian are”


End file.
